


A Stark Contrast

by hotchoco195



Series: Stark Raving Mad [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Kitty, Blind Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Loki feeling like an arsehole, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutants, Weddings, and new ones, that's technically not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the wedding that wasn't, and while Tony and Loki are happy as clams, Colossus not so much. What can the lie god do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark Contrast

Tony Stark and Lola Lawson are married at City Hall with D. Lewis and B. Banner as witnesses.

Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson are married in the palace of Asgard in front of five thousand people, including King Thor and Odin Allfather.

“Why do I feel like everyone here is judging me?” he whispered to his groom.

“Because they are.”

“Oh good, I’m not imagining it then.”

“Tony, you are marrying a prince. People want to see what their new royal lord is made of.”

“I knew I should have worn the armour.”

“They would have admired it but I prefer your actual face.”

Director Fury declined invitations to both. Tony thoughtfully sent him pictures of the honeymoon instead. After they got back he tried to make everyone refer to him as Your Highness, but the only people who didn’t laugh it off were the Stark Industries employees, and Loki – in very particular, naked circumstances.

*****

Tony sighed as Fury kept droning on about civilian property damage like it was ever going to change anything. The villains didn’t respect SHIELD’s rules, so why should Tony? He glanced over at his husband. Loki was leaning back in his chair, seemingly listening but Tony would bet a million bucks he was thinking some spell through in his head. He reached over and slid his hand up the god’s thigh. Loki’s brow twitched, so minutely the director didn’t notice. Tony decided to push it a little, fingers wandering up to his groin. The god’s leg jumped slightly.

Tony leaned in casually, his head on his hand but very close to Loki’s ear. “One day I want you to cast an invisibility spell and fuck me right on Fury’s desk.”

“Do you think you would be able to keep your silence?” he murmured low in his throat, making the hairs on Tony’s neck stand up.

“I’d say yes, but past experience proves I’m helpless when it comes to resisting you.”

“Oh I know. Your screams roused Thor from his slumber more than once, and he can sleep through a bilgesnipe fight.”

Tony’s hand moved firmly over his crotch, squeezing lightly, and Loki inhaled sharply. He shifted forward subtly, just enough to increase the pressure without being noticeable.

“I’ve always been very vocal. Can barely keep my mouth shut, remember?”

“I can think of better uses for it.”

“Wanna find a supply closet and I’ll give it a whirl?”

Loki chuckled under his breath and Clint made a scornful, disgusted noise.

“Would you two cut it out?”

“Cut what out?” Tony beamed, hand shifting quickly.

“Being all...gross.”

“I’ve seen you and Darcy trying to eat each other’s tongues. He who is without sin, Hawks.”

“I agree with Agent Barton, Mr Stark. Your attention is somewhat necessary if you want to continue as a member of this team.” Fury glowered.

“Sure. All ears, boss man.”

He eyed them warily for a moment and then frowned harder. “Hands on the table.”

“What am I, a child?”

“Yes.”

Tony rolled his eyes but put his fingers on the surface, drumming annoyingly with a huge smug grin.

“You too, Loki.”

“Director Fury, I really must protest this unjust character assassination.”

“Hands!”

He sighed and laid them out gracefully as if it was a huge hardship. Fury straightened and went on with his lecture. Tony’s foot grazed his ankle under the table and Loki bit back a smile.

 

“You two need to work on your self control. I thought Fury was gonna pop a vein.” Bruce shook his head as they filed into the elevator.

“Relax, Bruce. We shall not let the director come to any harm on our account.”

Tony snorted and Loki shushed him by grabbing his hand and kissing it. The doors opened and they crossed the lobby, passing through the various security checkpoints with a wave to the guards.

“Hey, think we can get Happy to swing by that Indian place on 7th?”

“I thought you had meetings today.” Loki drawled.

“They can wait. Brucey, you want some Indian?”

“Sure. I don’t want to get you in trouble though.”

“You should know by now he does that well enough himself.”

“Yeah, but now I have you to get me out of it.” Tony winked.

“Excuse me, Loki?”

They stopped, looking over. The speaker was a woman, not too long out of college by the looks of her, with brown hair and impossibly large doll-like eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, and even though she was looking at them Tony could tell she was aware of the location of every other agent on the floor.

“Kitty?” the god frowned, “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you and I wasn’t sure I’d be welcome at Stark Tower.”

“I have no quarrel with you.”

“Hi!” Tony held out his hand, “We haven’t been introduced.”

“Apologies. Kitty, you know Tony. Tony, this is Miss Kitty Pryde. She was a student of Xavier’s and is currently a member of his team.”

“So she knows Colossus.” The billionaire’s face fell a bit, hand dropping without her taking it.

“Yeah, I know Piotr.” She glared at him.

“Perhaps we could talk alone,” Loki glanced at his husband, “After all, Tony has meetings to get to.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he muttered.

“I am certain. I trust Kitty comes with good intentions.”

“Fine. If you need the car, give Happy a call.”

“When do I ever need the car, Tony?”

“Just call, alright? It will make me feel better.” The genius eyed the little mutant again.

Loki kissed him, hand clutching his lapel for a moment. He let go and Bruce hustled Tony towards the door. The god sighed internally, turning to face his current problem.

“Now. Shall we find somewhere to talk?”

 

There was a cafe a few blocks from HQ and when they were seated comfortably and had placed their order with the very confused, very starstruck waitress, Loki clasped his hands on the table.

“I take it this is not a social call.”

“It’s about Piotr.”

“Clearly. How is he?” Loki winced, his old self-loathing resurfacing.

“Shit, actually,” she laughed insincerely, “He’s a mess. Hasn’t been with another woman since you left but he’s always talking about how you can’t trust anyone, and people always let you down. He’s bitter as fuck, and I don’t blame him. Do you?”

“No, of course not. My actions were reprehensible but they were the right choice. For both of us.”

“You have to do something. This is your fault and you need to fix it.” She bristled.

“How? I highly doubt he ever wants to hear from me again.”

“I don’t care what you do, just help him.”

“I appreciate your concern but it has been two years, Kitty. What good will I do Piotr interfering in his life now?”

“You owe him. I know he won’t take your help – he won’t talk to anyone, not even me. Just figure out a way to cheer him up. Magic him or whatever if you have to.”

Loki’s voice went very cold. “I will not place a spell on him. He deserves true happiness, not an illusion.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running a hand along the edge of her napkin. “Look, I’m not asking for a miracle. I just thought maybe since you were engaged and all, he’d opened up to you. That you might know how to make this right.”

Loki frowned, biting his lip. “I wish I did.”

She scoffed. “And people think you’re so clever.”

He frowned. “Kitty, I agree that I owe Piotr for breaking his heart. I will endeavour to find some way to restore his faith in people and I will do it without tricks, but I will not sit here and listen to you insult me while practically begging for my help.”

“Begging!” she gaped, outraged.

“Yes, begging. Now hush.” He nodded towards the waitress returning with their drinks.

Loki sat back in his chair as she folded her arms angrily. There had to be a way to show Colossus he could trust again, that Loki’s rejection had been about Tony, not him. But how? If what Kitty had said was true and he refused the help of his own teammates, how was Loki going to find a woman who could get through to him? How did he even begin to play matchmaker for a mutant superhero? He didn’t really know anyone who was available and used to dealing with the sorts of situations they found themselves in. He needed outside input.

“I shall have to make a call.”

“Whatever.” Kitty glared.

 

Natasha showed up at Stark Tower two hours later with a thick manila folder, her sunglasses hiding her expression as she breezed into the lounge room.

“Ah, Natalia,” Loki stood, “Good. Shall we retire to my study?”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Sulking in his workshop, as he always does whenever anyone mentions Piotr. We shall have our privacy for some time.”

She followed him into the opulent room he’d turned into a library and workspace, a long table littered with open spellbooks and pieces of crystal. Loki cleared an area and pulled up two chairs, gesturing for her to sit.

“I got copies of the files for everyone I could think of who might be a suitable match.” She opened the folder, spreading out the photos. Loki quickly picked up a couple and discarded them, shaking his head.

“No one who looks like me.”

“That narrows it down a bit, but what else are we looking for?” she asked, pulling out the unsuitable candidates.

“It needs to be someone he can connect with, preferably with a shared background.”

“Mutant?”

“Not necessarily. Russian would do I think – hence why I called you for help.”

“Someone with the right security clearance.” Tasha nodded, eyes skimming the pile in front of them.

Loki picked up a dossier and flicked through the pages before tossing it aside. “Thank you for this, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.”

One of the things he had always prized about Natasha was that neither of them needed to devote a lot of time to talking about their feelings. He knew she understood his guilt, his drive to help. She knew he didn't really believe this would be enough but was willing to try anyway. They shared a glance and she picked up a file, voice casual as if he hadn’t said anything.

“What about her? We met when a group of loyalists tried to re-recruit me to the Motherland, but she’s switched sides since then.”

Loki read the page, quickly gaining a growing respect for the woman’s abilities. “I had wanted to steer away from magic users to avoid any…unfortunate comparisons. He is wary of betrayal and deception now, remember?”

“She’s a mutant. As impressive as all that stuff is, it has its limits. Should be enough to reassure Piotr.”

“Now the most important question. Are you in a position to make contact with this person?”

“Sure. I always keep an ear out for old comrades.”

“Will she see you?”

Natasha wrinkled her nose. “Maybe it’s better if she doesn’t. I mean, if you’re worried about Colossus’ trust issues it might not be such a great idea to set him up and have him discover later the woman of his dreams was shoved at him from _you_.”

“How do you suggest we orchestrate their introduction then?”

Nat grinned. “Leave it to me.”

*****

Peter took another scan of the room and sighed, throwing back his drink. Bobby and Rogue were dancing, Kitty and Jubilee beside them. Why did he keep letting them bring him to these wretched places? Inevitably he ended up sitting at the bar drinking himself stupid and scowling at everyone, as much as he hated being that guy. But the Professor seemed to think the young ‘uns would get into trouble without someone more sensible around, so when it came to chaperones somehow he always said yes.

He was pretty certain there were no threats here, but you could never tell. He’d learned to expect the stab in the back you don’t see coming. Even as he drank he was super aware of the people around him – so the woman who suddenly appeared at his elbow startled him so much he spilt vodka down his chin.

“Sorry! Forgive me, please.”

“No trouble.” He cleaned it off, shaking the droplets from his fingers.

“Let me buy you another.”

“I think it’s a sign I should slow down.”

“Do you mind if I sit then?”

Peter eyed her suspiciously and shrugged. If she was a danger it was better to have her next to him rather than the kids; if she was trying to pick him up he’d soon set her straight. She took the stool and stripped off her jacket, laying it on the bar at her side. He took a moment to examine her more closely. The woman had long flowing blonde hair, that silvery white shade you saw on Scandinavians. Her build was athletic enough to make him think she was more than she seemed. She was pretty but he didn’t really care, noting it impersonally. The only thing that really caught his interest was her thick accent, southern Russian if he wasn’t mistaken. He decided to test her, see if he could narrow down her motives.

“Are you Russian?”

“Belarusian, actually.”

He nodded and she didn’t push the conversation, ordering quietly and waiting for her drink without so much as looking at him. Maybe she did just want the seat.

“I don’t meet many women who come to places like this alone.”

Something crossed her face for an instant at the implication in his statement, a cockiness Peter recognised from one too many Danger Room sessions with Logan. Whoever she was, she obviously didn’t think anyone here could take her. It was good to know.

“I was supposed to be meeting an old girlfriend but it looks like she’s stood me up.”

“Not very friendly.”

The woman flapped a hand idly. “I don’t expect much from her.”

“Maybe I should be the one buying you a drink then.”

“I thought you were slowing down, and I don’t like to drink alone.”

“Company then. Just in case she shows after all.”

“Why?” she frowned, “Why bother being nice to me? You don’t know me.”

Peter stopped, not quite sure why he was offering either. He shrugged. “It sounds like we’re both having a shitty night. Maybe a little distraction is called for.”

She eyed him critically and then relaxed. “Laynia.”

“And what’s your real name, Laynia?”

The blonde froze, eyeing him. “What makes you think-”

“Let’s just say I have enough experience around people with secrets to know when someone has them.”

“If I did, why would I share them?”

“Distraction?”

Laynia arched a brow and smirked, making a gesture like she was trapped. “Darkstar.”

“Colossus.”

“Nice to meet you.”

He looked her over and stuck his lip out thoughtfully. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more with this in the future...if not, you guys can spin your own preferred endings.


End file.
